


Hydrotherapy

by QuillMind



Series: December Ficarama 2017 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Massage, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: It's been a shitty, freezing cold day, and all you want to do is relax in a nice, hot bath.  Tropical-scented bubble bath helps in making you think of warmer places, but if you REALLY want to heat up, Iwaizumi's got you covered.





	Hydrotherapy

**Author's Note:**

> Winters in Japan SUCK (guess who's a summer person?). | ￣^￣|o
> 
> That said, please be careful not to let yourselves overheat when taking baths. ฅ(*°ω°*ฅ)

This winter was turning out to be a miserable one, with snow and rain pummeling the city so that it was in a constant state of freezing temperatures and slow-motion traffic.  Even with all the layers you had on, being outside was a pain in the ass.  

Today, this was literally the case, since you’d slipped on some ice and fallen spectacularly into a puddle.  A puddle made up of car exhaust-covered snow, to be precise, so that you were not only soaked, but filthy as well.  

 _Great, just fucking great,_ you’d thought to yourself.   _I hate winter, I hate winter, I hate winter._  You repeated that angry mantra over and over as if it would somehow strike a blow against the detestable season.  

Finally, you made it home.  Your boots and umbrella took their place at the entrance, but this time your parka, bag, and the rest of your clothes joined them in a messy pile.  That shit could wait.  Right now you needed an escape.  

The almost non-existent insulation and lack of central heating in Japanese homes made them nowhere near the warm and cozy sanctuaries that they were in Western countries.  The air conditioner could be switched on for heat but that was still only for one room.  Kerosene heaters smelled, and if you happened to live far away from a gas station, the trek to getting a refill became a dreaded event.  Heated carpets took care of your feet, but not so much your upper body, and kotatsu tables, well--once you were inside, you would find it impossible to leave.  

There was no perfect solution.  But the one that you favoured most and was currently consuming your mind was a nice, hot bath.

Making a beeline to the bathroom, you set the water temperature to higher than you usually had it and cranked the faucet on full blast.  Out of a small collection of bath bombs, oils, and salts, you chose a bubble bath and poured some into the water.  Without waiting for the tub to completely fill up, you took off your underwear and climbed in, letting out the most contented sigh as your body contacted blissful warmth.  

As the water rose, you became more and more relaxed.  Stress from work, worries over the coming holidays, your ruined clothes and bag, they all floated away to leave you in peace.  

Soon the tub was full; the water’s surface was entirely covered with high clouds of bubbles and the sweet scent of coconut and mango had you thinking of warmer, sunnier days.  You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, then dipped underwater.  As a child you loved doing this, feeling your body go weightless and start to bob on the surface like a carefree beach ball.  

Once you couldn’t hold your breath any longer, you came back up with a gulp of air and a satisfying splash.  Wiping the water and bubbles away from your face, you opened your eyes to see Iwaizumi staring straight at you.  

“Oh god!” you shrieked, nearly jumping out of your skin.  “Hajime, what are you doing here!?”  

Leaning against the doorway of the bathroom with his arms casually crossed, Iwaizumi very much appeared like a cat that had cornered a mouse.  

“I live here,” he quipped.  “Just came home and saw your stuff by the entrance.  I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I was until you nearly gave me a heart attack!” you said, sinking back into the tub.  

“What happened?”  

Droplets plopped into the water as you swiped wet hair away from your face.  “I fell into a puddle,” you muttered, feeling foolish.  “I was cold and dirty, so…”  You trailed off and gestured to the bathroom with your hand.  

“Hmm.”  

There was a beat.  “Do you mind?”

“No, not at all,” Iwaizumi replied lightly.  “In fact, I’d be happy to help you relax.”  He then quickly stepped inside with his bare feet, closed the bathroom door, and rolled up his sleeves as he went to kneel in front of you.  

“Relax,” you repeated, like it was a foreign word you had just learned about.  

Iwaizumi nodded.  “Turn around.  Keep your shoulders underwater.”  

You had seen each other naked numerous times, but somehow this set-up of you being naked in a brightly lit room while Iwaizumi was fully clothed made you feel weirdly shy.  But also turned on.  

You followed his instructions, facing the tiled wall of the bathroom.  A moment later, Iwaizumi’s large hands slipped into the water and began rubbing your shoulders.  

Instantly, you closed your eyes and breathed deep.  The bath had eased the strain on your muscles, but this was making the tension positively _melt_ away, not to mention the fact that the water softened the touch of Iwaizumi’s hands so that the calluses on his palms were nowhere near as abrasive as they usually were.  

“Does that feel all right?”  

“It does,” you said.  “Thank you, Hajime.”  

“Don’t thank me just yet.”

You sat up but didn’t get the chance to look back and ask what he meant--didn’t need to, really.  His hand diving down to touch you between your legs was informative enough.  

"Hajime--!”  You bucked as his finger found your clit and sent foamy water splashing, but he kept you in place by leaning forward to rest some of his body weight on your shoulders.  

“Shh, it’s okay,” he uttered right by your ear, sending a shiver down your spine.  His other hand also came out in front of you to scoop up some bubbles and cup them against your breasts.  The slippery nature of the lather made the way he fondled you even more salacious.  

“That didn’t take long,” Iwaizumi observed as his fingers felt your hardened nipples.  He nibbled at your ear and worked his way down your neck, inhaling the tropical scent of the bubble bath on your skin.  Using his thumb he rubbed circles over your clit that made your mouth drop open, then shut again, with a consistent stream of whines and moans leaking out.  Your hips fell into a familiar rhythm and you had to hold onto Iwaizumi’s arms as your body begged him for more.  

“You can bathe all you want, but it won’t change the fact that you’re a dirty girl.”  The raspiness to Iwaizumi’s voice betrayed his own arousal.  The more he touched, the harder you thrashed.  Soapy water was spilling everywhere and soaking into Iwaizumi’s clothes, but he didn’t care.  Spurred on by your increasingly higher-pitched cries, he moved his hand faster and pinched your nipple, knowing that from the way you were arching your back, it would not be much longer.  

“Hajime… Hajime…”  You called his name like it was the only word you knew, finally crying out with a powerful spasm as he brought you to completion.  

The hands that had been torturing and pleasing you seconds earlier now supported you with tender care as you slumped bonelessly.  Iwaizumi pulled you up into his arms and you opened your eyes to stare at him in a daze.    

“You’re not cold anymore, right?” he asked, the affection in his voice tinged with only a tiny bit of mischief.  

You shook your head and nuzzled into his chest.  “Hot,” you mumbled.  

Iwaizumi smiled and kissed your forehead.  “Good--then you can help warm me up next.”  

He carried you to the bedroom that you both shared, and would soon become just as lightheaded and sweaty as you, grunting and panting between thrusts into your swollen, slick heat.  By the end of it all, as you lay in each other’s arms and were comfortably snuggled under the thick duvet, you had to concede that winter was not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Salts, bombs, bubbles, oils, or other? Discuss at [Tumblr.](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
